April Fools
by RebecaV
Summary: Clark and Lois have their first April Fools together as a couple.
1. Part One

General Author's Note:

For many years I wrote at Ksite. It took over my life at some point. Since then, I've decided to write my own stuff (I am currently writing a book). However, I have a love for Clark and Lois that will never go away. I posted some of my old work here, but not all of it. This is my attempt to do so.

Please know that all of this work was written years ago.

Feel free to comment and follow me on twitter my username is "RebecaValdez"

Enjoy!

* * *

Title: April Fools

Author: RebecaValdez

Style: One-shot

Pairing: Clois obviously.

A/N: Just an idea that came to me after my teacher April Fooled my entire class.

Summary: Lois and Clark have their first April Fools together.

* * *

PART ONE

* * *

Lois was sitting at her desk at the Daily Planet when she felt two hands place themselves on her shoulder. If she hadn't recognized that touch, she knew she would have jumped in the seat. She would have punched the person who dared to touch her. But since she recognized that touch, she did all she could; she leaned back and enjoyed it.

Clark had Lois by her shoulders when he leaned down in and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. He had started showing more public displays of affection a couple of weeks ago.

It all started with a picnic at the farm. Maybe others didn't see his affection so technically it didn't count as being public, but to her it sure counted.

The entire walk to their picnic site, he had her hand grasped in his. She tried pulling away at first, but Clark convinced her that holding hands after nearly 6 months of dating still was considered taking it slow.

6 months. She still couldn't believe she has been dating Clark Kent for almost 6 whole months. It still seems unreal to her.

She was happier than she'd ever been. Clark was way different than all her other boyfriends in the past. Not saying that her exes were complete jerks because Oliver had been a complete gentleman to her, but Clark was definitely unlike the others. She couldn't pin point what was so different about him.

It could be the fact that they were friends for so long. He knew her. That wasn't just because he wanted to get in her pants. They've known each other for years and not a single time did he make a move that made her feel disrespected. She knew it wasn't because he felt un-attracted to her because he made her feel beautiful everyday. It had to do with the fact that he cherished her friendship so dearly.

Maybe it was because of Clark's insecurity. All of Lois's past boyfriend have had a huge ego in their own way. AC had been confident about his swimming. Oliver used his money to get his way. Grant even showed some ego before he called it off with her. But Clark didn't have that. Many times he seemed unsure of himself. Lois couldn't understand this. He was a very handsome man. Surely he knew this, Lois thought.

He is just different, Lois concluded.

There was not other way to put it.

Lois brought herself back to the man in front, or right now in back, of her. For the past few moments she had been thinking about what made Clark Kent so perfect for her. It was time she appreciated the man in front of her. She leaned back in her chair against Clark.

"Smallville," she whisered quietly.

"Happy April Fools day," he said.

Lois turned her chair around so that she was looking Clark face to face. He had a genuine smile worn on his face. The same smile that never ceased to bring Lois weak at the knees. "You know, it's not a real holiday, Kent," she said.

"Of course it is, Lane," he said.

Lois loved it when they called each other by their last names. It reminded her that even though their feelings for each other had changed, Lois and Clark would never change. They would always have that playful banter to keep the spark in the romance & even in their friendship. "Not officially," she said.

"Let's go somewhere for lunch," Clark said

It caught her by surprise that he changed the subject. "Clark, we're working."

Clark bent down and put his hands on her knees. If Lois tried getting out, he wouldn't let her. "Come on, Lois. Tess can't watch all her workers. We'll be back before anyone even notices we're gone," Clark said. He puckered his lips. "Please."

How was she suppose to say no when he did that cute face to her? Sometimes she hated him for having that irresistible face. "You suck," she said quietly.

He knew he had her. The big grin on his face let her know that he knew that. He grabbed her hand and entwined it with his. "Let's go," he said.

Together they walked hand in hand out of the Daily Planet leaving everyone of their co-workers envious of their almost perfect relationship.

Everyone who saw them could tell they were happy. Everyone wanted to be them.

"Kent, table for two."

The guy at the front of the restaurant looked down at his list of

reservations. "Right this way, Mr. & Mrs. Kent," the man said.

"We're not married," Lois said quickly.

The man turned around and smiled at her. Then perhaps I've spoken too soon. He looked over at Clark and smiled.

Is this idiot actually suggesting that Clark should propose here, Lois asked herself. Clark has better class than that. And he has way better timing.

"No pressure, of course," the man said.

Clark and Lois exchanged glances as they followed the guy. She scooted really close to Clark and whispered in his ear. "You didn't say anything back there," she said.

Clark looked her directly in the eyes. "You said you wanted to take things slow," he said. Lois began laughing but he couldn't understand why. "What's so funny?"

"Your face," Lois said. Clark had a sad look on his face. Lois felt bad for making him believe that she was making fun of his face. She grabbed his face in her hands. "Don't worry, I'm not making fun of that gorgeous face of yours, Smallville." She removed her hands from his face and put her hand on his chest. "I just love messing with you. I'm most definitely not ready to get married. I just love seeing you uncomfortable."

Clark rolled his eyes and then smiled at her. He remembered something. "You really think I have a gorgeous face?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

Before Lois could deny it, they found themselves being seated at their table. "Enjoy your meal."

Like a true gentleman, Clark pulled out Lois's chair for her. Then sat himself down. "I hope this," Clark said looking around, "didn't catch you by surprise. The last thing I want is for you to feel pressure or that this relationship is moving too fast."

Lois herself had fallen for their PDAs more and more. Without realizing it, she reached across the table for his hand. He was the first to realize what she had done. When he saw that she realized it, he had expected her to pull away, but she didn't. She knew that if she was going to have him believe what she was about to say, she would have to show him. "Clark, we've been dating for 5 months. These past 5 months have been -. I can't

even describe how much happier I am when I'm around you."

Clark was now the happiest man alive. Not only had Lois been keeping track of how long they've been dating, but the words she had said to him, wow. It reminded him exactly of how he felt for her.

He squeezed her hand tighter in his. I never want to let her go, Clark thought to himself.

"Lois, I'm really glad you feel that way because there is something I've wanted to tell you for quite some time," he said.

Lois noticed that Clark looked nervous and that made her nervous.

Lois stopped herself before she could come up with scenarios as to what he was going to say. "Clark, you can tell me anything."

Clark gave her a half smile. She told herself not to worry. "Lois, when you came into my life. I never would have imagined us ending up here. You took over my room. Reduced my shower time. Even got on my last nerves. Today, I couldn't imagine my life without you. In a way, you make me whole," he said.

Lois was taken back by Clark's words. She could tell her meant them genuinely. "What are you trying to say, Clark?"

"I guess what I am trying to say is…Lois, I lo-."

Clark was unable to get the words out because the couple next to them.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Both Lois and Clark turned their attention to the screaming girl. Her boyfriend was down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Of course I'll -."

"April fools!" the guy exclaimed.

The girl looked completely shocked. "What?"

The guy was laughing now. "Ha. Ha. I totally got you! April Fools! April Fools!" He had a huge grin on his face.

The girl punched him in the face. "You jerk!" she exclaimed. Then stormed out of the restaurant.

Clark turned to Lois and caught her trying to hide her laughter. "Lois! It's not funny!"

"Actually it's pretty funny!"

"The girl got her heart broken."

"I'm not laughing at that, Smallville," she said.

"Then what are you laughing at?"

"That idiot thought that was a good April Fools joke. Actually, it was lame," she said.

"You're judging someone's April Fools joke?"

Lois chuckled. "Even as a kid no one could fool me," she said.

"I bet I could," he said.

"Please, Clark. If you could then…I'd be your slave forever," Lois said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Are you challenging?"

Clark leaned in so that he was closer to her. "Can I get it in writing that you'll be my slave forever," he said.

"You'll have to April Fools me first," she said.

"Deal," Clark said.

"Deal."

* * *

END OF PART ONE


	2. Part Two

PART TWO

* * *

Lois had been paranoid all day. Ever since she and Clark had made that deal, she was expecting him to pop out of the corner and prank her.

She walked into the Daily Planet and saw Clark seated at his desk. He paid no attention to her as she walked over to her desk. She took noticed of this and began to wonder why.

Maybe he's trying to pull a prank, Lois thought.

She began examining her desk for any traps he may have set up

for her. She saw none on the surface.

Then she started moving things. She moved stacks of papers that were scattered throughout her desk. She moved a package that was on the verge of falling to the ground. She put all the pens in the pen holder. Everything was as she left it.

She looked up at Clark. He was busy on his computer, which made her even more suspicious towards him. She cleared her throat to hopefully get his attention.

It worked. He looked up at her and saw that she was staring at him. "Everything ok, Lois?" he asked. He smiled at her.

Lois recognized that smile. It was the "I'm up to something" Kent smile. She couldn't let him win. So, she wouldn't accuse him of pulling a prank on her. "Nope. Everything is peachy," she lied.

"Peachy? Since when does Lois Lane say peachy? Are you sure there in nothing bothering you?" he asked.

"Nope. Nothing at all," she continued lying.

"If you say so."

She couldn't take it any longer. The waiting. The anticipation. She never would have challenged him if she knew she was going to feel like this.

She wanted him to get the prank over with already. She even thought about giving him ideas, but then she thought better of it.

Instead she had to find a way to prank him first.

But how?

She'd gotten Lucy every year when they were younger, but this was different. She was older now and this was Clark Kent she had to fool. It had to be better this time.

Lois was in the copy room for only two minutes when Clark came in and joined her. "Smallville, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out chasing a story?" she asked him.

He snuck up on her and gave her a hug from behind. "I just wanted some time alone with you," he said.

Despite the fact that she knew she should be cautious of Clark and his April Fool's prank, she found herself yet again leaning back to Clark's embrace. "We went out for lunch," she said.

"I guess I just can't get enough of Lois Lane," he said.

Lois looked over her shoulder at Clark. "So, you're not tired of me yet?" she asked.

"I could never get tired of you," Clark said.

Lois smiled up at him. "You're such a sap," she said.

Clark smiled back at her. He had his hand on her waist so he turned her around so that they were now face to face. "Have dinner with me at the farm tonight."

"I-. We just had lunch together. We work together and you want to have dinner? You're going to get tired of me eventually," Lois said.

"No, I won't," he said as if he was positive.

"Cla-."

"Just for tonight. It's Easter weekend and…With my mom gone, you are the only person I want to spend my holidays with," he said. He looked down at the ground and avoided eye contact with her. "I know it makes me sappy, but you mean so muc-."

She cut him off mid sentence with a kiss. She grabbed his face and brought his lips down to hers. Together their mouths moved swiftly.

Seconds later, she pulled away. Clark was left mesmerized by her kiss. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For being you," she said quietly. She pulled away from his embrace and grabbed her copies. "See you tonight."

Walking back to her desk, Lois began thinking.

What if it's too good to be true? What if Clark is planning something? What if this dinner was all a set up? What if when she got there, he would April Fool her?

Lois wouldn't allow that. She would let Clark Kent prove her wrong. Not if she had any say in it.

"Don't worry, Clark Kent. I know just how to April Fools you."

* * *

END OF PART TWO


	3. Part Three

PART THREE

* * *

They both agreed that they would have a late dinner at 9:30 that night. Lois would bring a suitcase. So, that she could stay the entire weekend and spend Easter with him.

She pulled up at the farm. She could see that the only light on was the one in the living room. She wondered why Clark would sit in the dark. That didn't seem at all Clark Kent to her.

"So, now you're emo, Smallville? Not if I have any say in it," she said.

She got out of her car and quickly walked to the porch. Instead of knocking, she went straight in. Typical Lois Lane.

There he was. Clark Kent was standing in the middle of the living room. He was walking around making last minute adjustments.

That's when Lois saw it. The dinning room table was full of food. There was a candle in the center of it. There was desert on the counter.

Clark did all this, Lois thought. He did all this for me. For us…

"I thought we already agreed that a fake proposal is a horrible April Fools joke, Smallville," Lois said.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Come on, Kent. Did you expect me to fall for the whole "you're the only person I want to spend my holidays with" trick. You could always go to Washington and spend it with your mom," she said

"You're right, I could…but I wanted to spend it with you."

"So, this," Lois said pointing to the table, "had nothing to do with April Fools?"

"Lois, I gave up trying to April Fools you the second after we made the deal," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean, there is no point to trying to prank you. That's like going into mission impossible," he said.

Lois laughed to herself. She couldn't believe this. In a way, he really did get her. "Well, I never saw myself dating a quitter," she joked.

Clark laughed with her. "Come on, let's sit down," he said guiding her to the table of food.

Lois took a second look. "You did all this?" she asked.

"Yeah," Clark said. He turned back to see an unreadable face on Lois. "Why? Would you rather go out to eat?"

"No!" Lois exclaimed. When Clark's eyes widened she realized that she had been loud. "No. No. It's fine. It's ju-." She stopped for a few seconds before continuing. "I don't think a guy has ever cooked for me."

"They should have," Clark said. He pulled out her chair for her. Once she was seated down, he bent down and whispered in her ear. "You look breath taking tonight, Lois. Then again, you take away my breath everyday."

This time, he took her breath away. He'd done that a lot recently. So, she tried not to let him know. She could let him get a big ego. "You clean up nicely yourself, Clark."

Clark sat down in his chair. "Did you pack enough clothes for the weekend?" he asked.

"Just as you told me to," she said taking the first bite out of the food.

"Good, because I have a ton in store for us," he said.

"We're at a farm, Smallville. There's not much we can do," she said.

"We won't be staying here. We're leaving tomorrow," he said.

Lois thought he was joking. "Oh yeah and where are we going?" she asked.

"I reserved a room for us at the McDougal Inn for the entire weekend," Clark said.

Lois looked at him. Nothing about his face showed that he was joking. It read complete seriousness. "You're not kidding, are you?" she asked.

"Not at all. I think it's exactly what our relationship needs," Clark said.

"What's that suppose to mean? We're on the verge of breaking up?" Lois asked.

Clark didn't answer. He was surprised where the conversation had headed.

When Clark didn't answer back immediately, she saw that as a band sign. "So, you feel our relationship needs a weekend away to survive? Thanks for having faith in us, Clark," she said. She got up and was about to walk out.

But Clark chased after her. He caught up to her and used her arm to turn her around to face him. "Lois, wait!" he exclaimed.

She avoided eye contact with her. "Why should I? I don't want to waste time. If you don't have faith in us, why should I?" she asked.

"Cause I have all the faith in the world on us," he said. He lifted her face so that she was looking at him. "God, this isn't how I pictured this."

"Pictured what?" she asked.

"Lois, there is something important I have to tell you," he said.

"We're breaking up, aren't we?" she asked. She pulled away from him. "I knew if we started this whole dating this, things would mess up. I mean, what's going to happen to our friendship now?"

Clark grabbed her hands in his. "No, Lois. We're not breaking up," he said.

"Then what's going on?" she asked.

"Earlier at the restaurant, I was trying to tell you something, but I was interrupted," he said.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Lois, I know we agreed to take it slow, but…I love you."

He tried to read her face. Was she going to walk out because she was afraid of commitment. But she showed no emotion for several moments.

Finally, she smiled up at him. "So, all this cooking was so that you could tell me you loved me?" Lois asked. She laughed quietly. "You could have told me at work."

"I wanted it to be as special as you are to me," he said.

"Sm-," she began saying.

However, Clark wasn't done. "I'm not expecting you to say it back. It's ok," he said.

"No. No," she said. Clark looked confused. So she though she

would clear it up for him. "I love you, too, Clark."

She had never seen a smile so wide on Clark's face. It brought a smile to her own face.

Clark lifted her in his arms and twirled her around. "Really?" he asked. He kept her in the air.

"If I say yes, will you put me down?" Lois asked.

Clark immediately put her down. "Sorry," he said.

"I meant it, Clark," she said looking up into his eyes.

"So did I," he said.

"You know, I had a perfect April Fools prank set up for you! You had to mess it up, didn't you?" Lois teased.

Clark laughed. "What was it?"

Lois laughed. "I'm not telling you," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause there is always next year," she said.

Clark smiled at her. He whispered in her ear. "Bring it on."

She couldn't help but smile. She looked up in his eyes. Those eyes that had loved her so much. "No one has ever made me feel the way you do. You accept me for who I am. Maybe that's why this relationship is my longest," Lois said.

Clark knew he could tell her the same; not yet. In a few years, these 5 months would be considered a short period. "When you want to spend forever with someone, things change," he said.

"Forever?" Lois asked.

"Always and forever," he said.

She smiled at him. He returned the smile. Both of them knew this was it. They would be together…

Forever and always.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
